Blue Triangle
Blue TriangleCompanies House extract company no 3770568 Blue Triangle Buses Limited is a bus company operating services in East London. It is a subsidiary of the Go-Ahead Group and operates most services under contract to Transport for London. It is the operator of the East London Transit service. History Blue Triangle had been formed by Roger Wright by 1988, originally operating out of Romford. The first regular bus service to be operated by the company was the Essex Heritage Route 622 from Great Yeldham to Harlow during 1988. The service was operated under contract to Essex County Council. Two former London Transport Executive AEC Regent III RT buses were used, RT2150 and RT2799. Both were painted in modified London Transport red livery with cream lower deck window area and cream upper deck below the windows. They had a red inter-deck band. Blue Triangle also provided buses for London Sight-seeing tours at this time. Following the success of these operations Blue Triangle operated Essex route 500 on evenings on Sundays in the early days of deregulation. Blue Triangle have long been an operator of rail replacement services and also assisted London Buses when other companies gave up routes early. The depot is at Denver Industrial Estate, Ferry Lane, Rainham. In August 2002 Blue Triangle took over route 185 at short notice after London Easylink ceased trading. On 29 June 2007 Blue Triangle was purchased by the Go-Ahead Group.Acquisition of Blue Triangle Buses Limited Go-Ahead Group 29 June 2007 The sale included eight Transport for London and nine Essex County Council routes and approximately 60 buses, but not the charter fleet which were retained by Roger Wright trading as The London Bus Company.Companies House extract company no 6304920 The London Bus Company Limited In August 2008, Go-Ahead's London bus operations all took up the new trading name of Go-Ahead London. Garage bodied Dennis Trident 2]] Blue Triangle operate one garage. River Road (RR) River Road operates London bus routes 101, 147, 193, 346, 364, 376, EL2, EL3, 24-hour routes 474 and EL1, schools routes 150, 608, 646, 648, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679, 686 and 687. History On 7 May 2016, Blue Triangle commenced operating route 147. On 2 July 2016, routes 167, 193, 300, 362, 364, 376, 462, 608, 646, 648, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679, 686, 687, EL1, EL2, W19 was transferred to this garage from Rainham (BE). On 1 October 2016, Blue Triangle commenced operating route 346. On 1 October 2016, Route 300 was transferred to Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 1 October 2016, routes 150 and 474 was transferred to this garage from Dockland Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 26 November 2016, route W19 passed to CT Plus. On 18 February 2017, Blue Triangle commenced operating route EL3. On 4 March 2017, Blue Triangle commenced operating route 101. On 11 March 2017, route 167 passed to Stagecoach London. On 25 March 2017, routes 362 and route 462 passed to Stagecoach London. BLue Triangle will take over the operations of routes 5, 15, 115 and N15 from 26 August 2017. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 8.9m (SEN) for route 193 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 9.3m & 9.6m (SE) for route 346 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m (SE) for routes 364 and 376 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.4m / MCV Evolution (ED) as logistical spares * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m / Optare Esteem (SOE) for routes 646 and 648 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m (E) for routes 147 and 687 * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / East Lancs Esteem as logistical spares * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Marshall Capital (DMN) for route 193 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Marshall Capital (DMN) as a logistical spare * Dennis Dart SLF 9.4m / MCV Evolution (ED) as logistical spares * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (LDP) as logistical spares * New Routemaster 11.3m (LT) for routes EL1, EL2 and EL3 * Scania N230UD 10.8m / Optare Olympus for routes 150, 474, 608, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679 and 686 * VDL SB180 10.3m / MCV Evolution (MDL) as a logistical spare * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (WVL) for route 474 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (WVL) for route 101 Former Garages Rainham (BE) History On 3 November 2007, route 474 was transferred from this garage to Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 27 September 2008, route 248 passed to Stagecoach London. On 4 July 2009, route 375 passed to Arriva Kent Thameside On 4 September 2010, route 66 passed to Arriva Kent Thameside. On 26 March 2011, route 368 was passed to First London but was re-acquired on 22 June 2013. On 17 September 2011, Blue Triangle commenced operating route 376. On 17 September 2011, route 300 was transferred to this garage from Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 24 March 2012, Blue Triangle commenced operating routes 20 and 462. On 19 November 2012, route 575 was transferred from this garage to London General's Northumberland Park (NP) garage . On 22 June 2013, routes 193, 368 and 498 plus school routes 608, 646, 648, 652, 656, 667, 679 and 686 were passed from First London. On 22 June 2013, route 20 was transferred from this garage to London General's Northumberland Park (NP) garage. On 23 May 2015, route 541 was transferred to this garage from Docklands Buses' Silvertown (SI) garage. On 27 June 2015, route 498 passed to Stagecoach London. On 17 October 2015, route 347 passed to Arriva Kent Thameside. On 30 April 2016, route 368 passed to Arriva London and Blue Triangle commenced operating route 687. On 2 July 2016, routes 167, 193, 300, 362, 364, 376, 462, 608, 646, 648, 649, 650, 651, 652, 656, 667, 674, 679, 686, 687, EL1, EL2, W19 was transferred from this garage to River Road (RR) garage. See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links Category:London bus operators Category:Go-Ahead Group companies Category:Go-Ahead Group London bus operators Category:Transport in Epping Forest